Double Life
by WriterforLife29
Summary: Kazuki and Misao used to be porn stars and male escorts. They left that life behind but Misao comes up with a job that'll pay them nicely: being two guys' dates for a friendly get-together. Only one of the guests can see that they're hiding something.
Kazuki felt eyes boring into him and he wasn't sure how to make it stop without causing a scene. So he suffered in silence. He was beginning to wonder why he'd agreed to all of this when the cold breeze the whipped at him was replaced with the gentle warmth of an insulated cabin. Ah, this is why. A week ago, his friend and co-worker had told him about two guys needing dates for some sort of get-together and were willing to pay for escorts.

"We don't do that anymore", Kazuki reminded him. At least he didn't. He couldn't speak for Misao, but last he'd checked they had left that life.

"Correction, we don't need to do that anymore. But it could be fun, plus it'd be a nice Christmas bonus, wouldn't it?"

"It would...", Kazuki agreed and Misao could see him wavering. "I'm not having sex with any of them."

"Great! I'll tell them you're in!"

"How did you meet these guys?"

"One's a fan, the other's his friend."

A fan of pornographic materials, that is. Misao and Kazuki had been in those kinds of movies back when times were a little rough for them. They eventually left after a few films and became male escorts. That had continued for a while until they'd managed to find jobs outside the sex industry. For Kazuki, it was about wanting to do something he could be proud of.

For Misao it was more about getting recognition for his acting skills. Not many people came up for autograph when your last movie was "How to Train Your Dick". At the moment, Kazuki was working as a waiter at a small family restaurant. One day, he wanted to be in the kitchen. Misao waited tables as well, but when he wasn't doing that, he was managing his Youtube channel and getting roles as extras on television.

In other words, they were done having sex for money, or at least Kazuki thought so until today. But he made Misao promise no sex, so that promise still stood. They had met the two men a few days later to create their story. Saying you were paying for dates just wouldn't do. Luckily, both were good looking. Kazuki wasn't sure how he'd react if it were two old men.

His eyes were drawn mostly to the one who kept his hair pulled back. The man who had set it up was named Jonathan Bartland. He admitted that while he enjoyed Misao's work, he was more of Kazuki's fan. Kazuki wasn't sure how to react to that, considering what his work was, but thanked him anyway.

"Then since you're into Kazuki, he can be your date. That means I get Minashiro-san~" Misao grinned at the other man who had been silent this whole time. He looked like he didn't want to be here and it had Kazuki wondering just why he was. Leave it Misao to not only read his mind, but voice it as well.

"What are two guys like you doing looking for escorts anyway? Getting dates must be easy for you."

"Romantic relationships aren't at the forefront of our minds. But, if we go to this thing without dates, my sister will try and play matchmaker with every guest there", Jonathan explained.

A few days after that, they were up in the mountains in a lovely cabin, meeting their friends. And Kazuki was dealing with a pair of eyes burning into his back. He glanced and saw it was a young man. Jonathan noticed as well and wrapped an arm around Kazuki's waist.

"Koyo, this is my boyfriend, Kazuki."

"Nice to meet you", Kazuki greeted, holding out a hand.

"Kasugai Koyo. Pleasure." He shook his hand but there was something in his voice that said it wasn't a pleasure at all.

Jonathan's sister watched with Misao as Jonathan introduced Kazuki to one of their friends. The two escorts had the pleasure of meeting Toomi Maya earlier and both agreed she was a delight. Upon hearing that her brother came with a date, she swore off trying to match him with someone else.

"Jonathan rarely dates, but it's even more surprising that Soushi-kun came with someone."

Misao hugged Soushi's arm to his chest. "He can be a cold one, that's for sure! But he's really sweet too."

The day continued with Jonathan keeping Kazuki close to his side, Koyo looking at Kazuki strangely, Misao getting so close to Kazuki it looked like he was trying to meld with him, and everyone in awe that someone could be that physically close to Soushi. No one noticed the snow getting heavier until it was too late.

"The snow's up to the windows", Kenji reported, looking outside. "And still falling."

Sakura looked at her phone, prompting everyone to do the same. "No service. We can't call for help."

"Everyone stay calm", Canon urged. "We have enough food to last a few days. And the power is still on."

"Worst case scenario, we can all cuddle for warmth", Misao suggested. He sat on a couch with Soushi, almost in his lap as if getting a head start.

By that time, it had been a few hours and Kazuki was still being subjected to Koyo's eyes. If they were going to be stuck here for much longer, he'd have to address this. Kazuki approached him on his own, Jonathan currently talking with Maya.

"Um, do you have some sort of problem with me? You've been glaring at me all day."

"There's something about you...How did you and Jonathan meet?", Koyo asked.

"Oh, well, we met at my job. I work as a waiter for this restaurant. It's not all I want to do, though. Cooking is sort of my passion."

"You're hiding something...", Koyo said, seemingly not satisfied with that answer.

"Is something the matter?", Jonathan intervened, putting a hand on Kazuki's shoulder.

"Your date is a little mysterious", Koyo frowned.

 _'I'm the mysterious one?!'_ Kazuki wanted to protest but didn't want to make a scene here and now. He wasn't proud of his past, but didn't necessarily hide it. Had this been another situation, he may have confessed easily. He couldn't do that now. It would embarrass Jonathan and they might not get paid.

"His air of mystery is one of the things I love about him." Jonathan kissed his cheek and felt his lips linger for a moment. Kazuki's mind was going wild. Jonathan was an attractive man. If this were another time or place, he might've welcomed such advances. But when it was someone who pretty much confessed to masturbating to your filmed image and was now paying you for company...

Wait, he was being paid for company. And Kazuki wasn't like Misao, but he had to put some effort into the act. That meant giving an equal amount of affection, didn't it? Kazuki turned and kissed Jonathan's kiss, his being more chaste than the one received, hoping he did a good job. He didn't catch the slight widening of his eyes but Koyo did.

"What's this about a mystery?", Maya asked, coming up.

"That's a great way to pass the time", Kenji suddenly decided. "A mystery game!"

"Then, let's figure out the mystery of Makabe-san and Kurusu-san", Koyo said.

Misao perked at his name. "What? Am I a mysterious person? I had no idea I'd be so popular here."

Kazuki sighed. There was no person present more transparent than Misao and yet he had to admire Koyo's abilities. They were technically lying. He was sharp. But at the same time he cursed those skills.

"What mystery are you talking about? They're Jonathan and Soushi-kun's dates", Maya said.

Sakura snorted. "Maybe he means the mystery of how these two got dates. Especially that kind of person", she pointed to the couple on the couch. Whether she meant Soushi for his cold behavior or Misao for his strange tendencies was uncertain.

"She's kind of right. It's hard to believe anyone getting that close to Soushi", Kenji scratched his head. "I never imagined him being the love dovey type."

"Oh, this isn't lovey dovey for the two of us." Misao stood, separating himself from Soushi for the first time all day. "I'm like this with everyone, including friends." He went over to Kazuki and pulled him from Jonathan, hugging him close. If anyone cared to look, they would have seen Jonathan blushing, no doubt remembering certain films. Misao nuzzling Kazuki's cheek nearly put the nail in the coffin.

"You should see how Soushi acts when we're alone~", Misao winked.

"Come on, cut it out", Kazuki complained lightly.

The group was silent, either coming to terms with Soushi's sexual life, the closeness of these two strangers, or like Jonathan, trying to fight off an erection. Koyo stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Something here still feels wrong. Beyond Soushi and Jonathan having boyfriends."

Maya's cheeks puffed in anger. "My brother isn't that hopeless you know!"

"I guess Soushi isn't good enough to defend in that aspect", Canon murmured to herself.

"What bothers me is a few key facts", Koyo continued, ignoring all commentary. "1. Jonathan and Makabe-san's relationship is obviously one sided. Your heart wasn't into that kiss just now."

Kazuki jumped away from Misao and tried to think of how to defend himself but Koyo moved on.

"2. Jonathan's expression suggested shock that you would kiss him at all. Why would he look like that if you're boyfriends. Surely you've kissed before. Maybe even done more than that?"

"I don't want to think of my brother doing those kinds of things", Maya protested, covering her ears.

"What are you implying, Koyo?", Jonathan frowned.

"And there's the behavior of the second couple. We've all known Soushi for years and he's never initiated physical contact beyond hand shakes. So 3. Why would he allow constant and excessive amounts from this man", he pointed to Misao.

"Because he likes me", Misao said as if it were obvious.

"And yet he never reciprocates. Even though you're lovers. In fact, his eyes have been on Makabe-san all day", Koyo pointed out.

"Huh?" Kazuki blinked and looked to Soushi who, even know that he'd been caught, refused to look away.

"Both relationships are nothing but a sham. Makabe-san and Soushi are secretly lovers", Kasugai Koyo declared with the utmost confidence.

The whole room froze before most everyone gasped. Kazuki looked to Misao, then Jonathan, and finally Soushi, wondering what he should do. What kind of action should he take? Koyo didn't discover their real secret but this could be just as bad. They had to do something to salvage the situation. He was still thinking about options when Soushi stood and walked over.

Any and all thought ceased when hands wrapped around his waist and he felt lips upon his. The kiss had him in a daze which didn't end even when Soushi pulled away and turned to face their friends.

"You are right. Kazuki and I have been having an affair."

Jonathan was caught between arousal and anger which gave Misao the right moment to jump in. With tears in his eyes, he stomped to Soushi's side.

"Soushi! How could you! And with my best friend! Kazuki, you're the worst friend ever!" He slapped Soushi across the face and ran off to one of the bedrooms in the cabin.

Jonathan finally caught up with the act and his fists shook. "I don't know who I want to punch more, you or Kazuki. You both betrayed me."

Maya stood between them, holding her brother back. "Let's not fight, I'm sure we can work this out." She was all for true love but not at the expense of her brother. Jonathan backed off and left as well, presumably to console Misao.

"Uh...um...I-I need to go and check on my friend", Kazuki blurted, reluctantly moving out of Soushi's grasp. He followed after Jonathan, leaving only Soushi. He sat back down on the couch and grabbed a mug of hot chocolate.

"Aren't you also going to go after them?", Sakura crossed her arms.

Soushi considered it. It was the perfect excuse to go over a new plan without people eavesdropping. He stood back up and left, still carrying his warm drink. The air was tense while the rest of the group waited. In the meantime, dinner was set up in the dining room, some hot, steaming nabe for the cold weather. Just as it was ready, the pairs returned, looking satisfied.

"We've forgiven them!" Misao announced.

"Just like that!?", Kenji squawked.

"Just like that", Misao repeated.

"Our relationships have been...rocky...to say the least for a while", Jonathan explained. "We all agreed that separation was just what we needed."

The found seats at the table, Kazuki and Soushi sitting next to each other. The rest of them looked a bit cautious but if the victims were happy, then it was alright, wasn't it?

"You're a pretty nice guy, to forgive them so easily", Maya said.

"Or pretty shallow", Koyo added.

"Why don't we just say both. Besides, I'm surrounded by so many attractive people right now. Any one of whom might be a nice rebound." Misao picked up his chopsticks. "You're pretty cute when you're not playing detective", he said to Koyo.

"I'll bite you if you even try."

"Kinky."


End file.
